


Three Against One

by DemonDaddy



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DC Universe, DCU, Lobo - Fandom, Mary Marvel - Fandom, Powergirl - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocaine, Coke Snorting, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Golden shower, Group Sex, Heterosexuality, Lesbian Sex, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC behavior, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Strap on sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Superhero Sex, Superheroes, Three girls and a Guy, Woman in Strap On, Womanizer, womanizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl (Linda) and Powergirl (Kara) were trying to enjoy their odd morning together when a news report catches their attention: The city is under attack by a wild man. The "wild man" turns out to be Lobo who is already fighting Mary Marvel by the time the girls get there. The three girls must sate the alien's sexual aggression before he takes out the whole city!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friendly Encounter with an Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission project I am working on for a client. I have permission to post it and I thought others might also enjoy reading it.  
> Please read all the warning tags before reading this fic and have fun with it. :)

The alarm started going off seconds after Supergirl had woken from her slumber. She’d been up late and hadn’t wanted to wake from the dream she was having about her favorite ex. Sadly, her good-girls-rise-early alarm had broken her sensual sleep right when things had started getting good. The blonde growled and tossed the noise-making contraption across the room to the safety of the laundry basket. She yawned and rose with an unquelled itch still teasing her loins.

“Damn,” she hissed. “It figures. First good dream in weeks and-“ she sighed and moved towards her shower. “Might as well start the day.”

Once the facet was turned, the warming water started spraying from the silver showerhead. It only took a few seconds for steam to start rising out of the top of the shower. The young woman strolled through her apartment slowly dropping her nightclothes around the house as she collected other articles to trade them out for. She was living the glorified life of a bachelorette and was fine with it. No one would tell her how to manage her own apartment. She loved that about being single. She didn’t have to do anything more than she wanted.

Smiling to herself, she contemplated pulling out the new vibrator she had purchased last week to help her shower be that much more relaxing. Before she could decide though, a shadow caught her attention as a figure blocked out the morning sun through her open penthouse window.

The female Super turned on the heel, in her panties alone, and threatened the figure with a sharp leer. She rushed over to the window with great speed and grabbed the form roughly, eventually throwing another woman onto the floor of her apartment.

“Hello there, Supergirl.”

Linda‘s fist stopped just centimeters from an old foe’s face. “Powergirl?” Supergirl‘s eyes narrowed. “What the hell do you want?”

The shorter-cropped blonde girl’s hands lifted in defense.  “Easy, girl. All I said was hi.”

Long golden strands danced around Linda’s face as they settled from the sudden movement back into place. Supergirl was almost snarling. “Who said I wanted any visitors today?”

“I just thought I’d give you a chance to have a little fun this morning.” The other blonde, the one whose lips were painted dark red today, smirked and eyed her opponent. She knew her offer wouldn’t be refused. It was just a matter of time before sweet Linda opened up to what her powerhouse counterpart had to offer.

“Well I’m not interested. Now get out.”

Linda may have shared a true Kryptonian name with the other woman, but she didn’t much care for her. She hadn’t since the first time she had met her. The _other Kara_ was ruthless and seemed to have few morals in Linda’s opinion. She was reckless, headstrong, and obnoxiously prideful of her power. Supergirl wanted her alter out of her apartment and out of her life as soon as possible.

Powergirl grinned though, there was hesitation in the other girl’s voice and eyes. “Oh, come on! I mean it. I’m here to be friendly this time.”

“Yeah right.”

“It’s true. I even brought a peace offering.” Super let the taller girl up and watched hesitantly as the beauty pulled a little tube from her belt. “Here, I thought you might like to try some of this with me.”

“What is that?”

“It’s Saixon Surger.” Kara grinned boldly and challenged Super.

“Coke? You brought alien coke into my house?” Linda’s eyes were wide for a long moment. Then, she relaxed and brushed her hand in front of her to dismiss the other woman. “Get out.”

“No way.” That made Linda turn.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I’m staying. I brought a gift. If you don’t want any, that’s your loss.”

Suddenly, Linda felt a pulse of rage building up inside of her. Kara had no respect for anything. Apparently, not even herself.

“Really? You’re going to do drugs? In my house?” Linda crossed her arms over her bare chest and glared at the dressed girl who was now making herself comfortable on the sofa.

“Sure am!” There was a smug sort of attitude behind everything Powergirl did that just ticked Linda off.

Linda walked over towards the couch. Kara watched as Linda’s tits bounced and her firm, muscular thighs quaked as she strolled over. “No, you’re not.”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

Supergirl looked appalled. “I don’t need to try drugs to know that they’ll mess you up.”

“Some are good for people.”

“Not coke.”

“It’s Saixon Sugar.”

“It’s the same thing. Just stronger so that it actually messes with Kryptonians.”

Kara just laughed at that. “Did you learn that from experience, or from one of your big bro’s text books?” While she mocked Supergirl, she pulled two thinner tubes from the original long one. One was a hollow metal straw, but the other was capped off. “You can’t bitch until you’ve tried it.”

“Stop that!” Getting flustered now, Linda reached down to take the tube obviously containing the powder from the shorthaired bitch that was trying to make herself too comfortable.

Kara grabbed Linda’s arm and squeezed the wrist tight. Then, she forced the other girl onto the couch beside her. “Settle down. I didn’t say you had to have any. It was just an offer.”

“It’s disgusting!”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

Linda opened her mouth to speak, paused, then demanded, “Why would you even want to do that to yourself?”

“What?” Kara lined the white power on Linda’s coffee table surface. “Snort pure sex and have the time of my life enjoying the best orgasm you’ve never felt? Couldn’t imagine!” She laughed like Linda had asked a really ridiculous question and her answer was somehow a no-brainer.

Supergirl felt naked in more than one way now. She had never actually experimented with any real drugs before and she was kind of timidly curious to understand more about this one all of a sudden. Still, she kept her tone and held her disapproving expression when she asked, “Really? You can’t get off without huffing poison through your nostrils?”

“Of course I can, if the fuck is good enough. But who cares about a little orgasm when you can feel it through your whole body like fire.”

Kara watched closely from her peripherals as Linda stared and wet her lips. Powergirl placed the edge of one end of the straw to her nose and placed the other end to the start of a line she had formed. Then, making sure to give her cousin a good view, Kara took the line in one swift, practiced motion.

“Holy-!” A strange form of admiration glinted in Supergirl’s eyes as she watched Kara throw back her head.  “You just did that,” she pointed out. She waited. She wanted to ask how it felt, but she was too nervous to say anything. She just watched.

“Oh, god. Yes! Mmmnm. That’s the good shit.” Kara leaned back into the soft cushion of the couch and sat closed eyed. She took in the buzz that started warping her general perception into a happy fuzzy hum. She could already feel the dust’s chemicals circulating through her system. She spread her thighs out and pressed them further apart with her hands.

“Kara?” Linda’s voice came out softer than before. She swallowed thickly and watched as Powergirl massaged her own inner legs up to the crotch. Suddenly, Linda remembered her shower and nakedness. Her cheeks flushed with a light pink and she stood. “I need to shower. It’s running.”

Powergirl took notice of her companion’s eagerness and looked over. She saw the beautiful curves of the other woman’s body and shuddered down where it mattered. “All right. Why don’t you hurry along then? I’ll be here when you get out.”

Linda was going to protest but knew it would do no good. So, instead, she ventured to her washroom where she slowly closed the door and slipped out of her last article of clothing. She began to bathe and knew nothing of what the other girl was up to. Though, she was curious about the matter.

While Supergirl pondered her own opinion on the morning’s events, Kara decided she wanted to snoop around and see how her cousin chose to live her normal life. She looked around the living room. It was plain and boring. Then she ventured to the small office area where Linda’s various college certificates where hung and her bookshelves of various things were kept. Also boring. Finally, she ventured into the other blonde’s bedroom. That was entertaining enough, even before she opened the closet and saw the little black trunk hiding under shoeboxes.

“Bingo.”

Kara pulled the box out, opened it up, and found what she was hoping for. There were vibrators, dildos, and water toys galore!

“Oh, yes.” Kara smiled bolder and pulled out the tool of her cousin’s punishment. “This will do perfectly.”


	2. Don't Mess up the Carpet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and Powergirl end up having sex in Super's apartment. All's going well until they here some bad news from the TV reporter.

The shower’s soft water was hot, but the sting didn’t affect Supergirl. In fact, she found it incredibly soothing. Her hands washed over her supple breasts and moved down to her more delicate parts. She laughed as she considered the thought of her “delicates”. She mused to herself that nothing on her was really delicate. She was the strongest woman in the universe. When she had been with men, she had a thing for riding rough. At times, her partners had been concerned for her body’s stability. She always explained that she could probably take a direct hit from an asteroid using her twat if the need to do so ever arose.

Linda shook her head a little. “Damn it, Powergirl.” She cursed Kara under her breath. “I was planning to enjoy myself in here. Now I’m pissed off, tense as hell, and I have to put up with you’re ass all morning.”

“Oh. Sorry, sweety. I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble.”

“Ah!” Linda jumped and instinctually covered her breasts with her hands. “What the h-?”

There, right behind her in the shower now, Kara was standing completely naked except for a holster belt and the eight-inch “Super-Ridges” dildo strapped into it. Linda was about to accuse the woman of going through her things when Powergirl leaned forward and cupped Super’s breasts with her hands. She began to knead them in her grip and placed her lips on Linda’s.

Linda pushed away and gave an expression to demonstrate how unsatisfied she was with the other girl’s actions. “What do you think you’re doing?” Linda barked.

“Don’t tell me you're a virgin,” Kara scoffed, knowing full well that Linda was not. “Besides, you had this great little thing in your trunk of secrets. I think it deserves to be used right.”

Kara started to levitate and pushed Linda back against the wall of her rather large shower. “Knock it off!” Linda cried. “What makes you think I want to do anything like that with trash like you?”

“Owwie. You’re words hurt, sis,” Kara teased with a dangerous look in her eyes. She pressed her body forward and locked her lips around Linda’s neck. Supergirl’s defenses dropped before Powergirl’s fingers even reached the supple warmth between the smaller chested woman’s legs.

“No,” Linda weakly protested. “Don’t. I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“And why not? I can give it to you better than any man ever did.”

“What are you, some kind of lesbian? Should have known.” Linda managed to get out her little half-baked insult before her clit was given a disciplining pinch.

“Don’t be such a brat,” Kara nipped at the Super’s neck again. This time, she sucked down on the flesh harder and scraped her teeth along the delicate skin. Linda let out a small scream as her face blushed a dark incriminating crimson and her eyes fluttered back. Powergirl’s fingers tweaked the other woman’s clit again, and then moved above the small hardening lump to the space of sensitive skin just a centimeter away. There, she began massaging Supergirl’s clitoral hood. She pulled it upward, making its flesh pull tightly around the other girl’s glands. Then she vibrated her fingertips there, making the Super instantly wet herself a little.

“Oh god!” The velocity at which Powergirl was able to gyrate her fingers was more stimulating than any of her incompetent Earth toys had ever been. She moaned instantly with the sensation of pleasure and gripped her long fingernails into Powergirl’s soft but tough skin. It didn’t rip under the super woman’s strong grip. Kara grinned with Linda’s neck still between her lips, then bit down, hard. All at once, Supergirl was eager to feel more. “All right! Fine. You can fuck me. Not in the shower though. I just replaced these damn tiles.”

Kara pulled back and allowed her hand to slip out from between the other girl’s legs. She smiled and stepped back. Both women’s nipples were hard and their musk could already be smelt as their heat rose. “Okay. So where?”

The two ended up moving back into the vast living room, the biggest spot in Linda’s home. Linda smiled and began to hover in the air. “You think you can manage?”

Suddenly, Kara noted, her cousin was being much more cooperative. “You’ve been in need of a good fucking, haven’t you, sis?”

“Shut up and do it if you going to do it!”

Kara giggled. It came out an almost sinister sound though. She lifted into the air behind the blushing long-haired beauty. Small water drops fell to the floor from the two nude women’s forms. They were still wet from the shower and the sunlight from the open window had created a nice shine on their bodies.

When Linda floated with her back towards the floor and spread her legs apart, Kara shivered. It would only be their second or third actual encounter like this.

 _Or was it more or less?_ Kara had dreamt of fucking her otherworldly Supergirl so many times that she wasn’t sure just now when reality had occurred and when it had been a fierce fantasy brought on by a good snort of sugar. Either way, it didn’t matter to her in that exact moment. Linda’s legs were being held open by the heroine’s soft hands and her already soaked pink center was inviting the other woman inside.

“You’re so eager,” Kara teased again as she lined up her borrowed cock to Linda’s entrance.

“Then just put it in!”

“As you wish.”

Powergirl pressed her newly added body into the wet cavern between Supergirl’s thighs. The girl on the bottom cried out with the sudden force that was put on her body. Kara had no intention of taking it lightly. She grabbed ahold of Linda’s hips and locked her long fingers in place. She held her partner steady as she began thrusting hard and fast into the other woman.

A splash slapped Kara’s abdomen. She grinned knowingly and taunted, “You’re already spraying me. I’m the one who tasted sugar and you’re the one too eager to keep from pissing yourself right away.”

Linda bit her lower lip and tried to quiet her outburst. She swallowed and clenched her insides defensively. Then, she gave a little sigh and looked down at the eager female between her legs. “Sorry about that, hunny. I just hadn’t expected you to go all out and start plowing me so rudely out of nowhere. I was hoping for a little more work up before you tested the strength of my walls.” Then she laughed and gave a smug expression. “I should have known you’d have no self control.”

“No control huh?” Kara’s eyes narrowed and her fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her rival’s hips. She drew out to the tip from Linda’s body. Just before she pressed back in, she noted the anxiety in Supergirl’s eyes. She knew what she had been asking for. Now they both wondered if she could take it.

Powergirl began hammering into Supergirl. The receiver cried and bent backwards in the air. Her body trembled, then shook violently as her rough lover used her inhuman abilities to tear through whatever defenses the other alien’s body usually managed to keep up when with her male counterparts of the past.

Their bodies rocked and crashed together. The force caused a strange wind current to pick up in the room. It was hard to stay steady in the air, but they managed. At least Kara managed to keep them both up at first. Linda’s body and mind were being broken and she was overwhelmed with satisfaction. She had no care for her environment and allowed the other woman to control their movements.

Kara continued pushing her cock deep inside of Linda’s body, as deep as it would go, and then would pull out just as suddenly. The speed was causing Linda to squirt more. Nearly every time the penetrating force backed to the edge and the thick head popped out of place, Supergirl shot another mess of cum and piss over her partner’s chest. Sometimes it even reached the other girl’s face.

“God! Oh god! T-that’s so good! Fuck! Fuck that’s so fucking good!” Linda began riding the strap-on. She gained enough control of her hips to wrap her legs around Kara’s back and she started rocking back down just as hard as Kara was thrusting in.

The shorter haired girl had hot precum dripping down her inner thighs. She could feel small sweat beads dripping down into the nook of her back and from the back of her knees down her strong calves. The coke had made her want it bad. This was what she wanted for now. Though her own center was burning with the desire to be penetrated, it was her usual preference to dominate her female companions in this manner. At least, she liked to top them before they got a chance to make her blush and whine like a bitch.

The two women continued their riot with one another. After slapping into each other a while longer, the two girls began to descend towards the couch and the floor. As their bodies bumped into the surface of the coffee table and the couch, the television remote was knocked to the floor. They wrestled a while longer, pushing the table out of their way so they could rest and continue romping on the living room floor. Without noticing it, one of their feet smacked into the power button on the remote and the TV turned on. Neither woman thought about the noise of the reporter talking or looked over to see what the report was about at first.

It wasn’t until Supergirl’s back arched and a much larger spray of fluid seeped out her body and coated the front of Powergirl’s form, that even one of them had a second of physical release to regain themselves. “Ah! Damn! Kara, ease up! Shit! I just wrecked the floor. Hold up and at least let me-“

Linda pressed off of the cock and slid backwards against the couch. She had just gotten her carpet cleaned and she remembered too late that putting down a mess catcher was a wise idea. She’d been too horny to care before, but she remembered now and wanted to protect the floor before the mess spread too much further.

“Are you serious?” Kara’s mouth opened as she questioned the other woman through her pants. “You’re worried about your damn carpet? Fuck it! It’s already ruined!”

“I just want to….” Her voice trailed off as she eyed the television screen.

“What? What is it?” Kara looked back towards the TV. What she saw made her brows knit together in irritation.

The headline read “City Under Attack by Monster Man”. The reporter was talking about some sort of freak who was tearing up the town. He was described as a largely muscular man, wearing make-up over his entire body on a motorcycle carrying and swinging around large chains he was using to thrash the area.

“Oh, great. Just what I needed,” Kara growled at the screen. She turned to Linda. “Let some other hero deal with it.”

“Where is that Bastich?” A voice from the scene suddenly broke what hope of returning to their game there might have been. Kara turned back to see what had Linda suddenly so stiff. On the scene was a ducking reporter lady and a house of a man who was wrapping his fists with a large chain and screaming, “Ya owe me! Get out here an’ pay up, girly! Don’t make me hafta come find ya!”

“Oh, no.” Linda stood and forgot about her personal desires. She had responsibilities to tend with.

“You know that meathead?”

“Yeah. His name is Lobo. And I think he’s looking for me.”


	3. Don't Touch Mary's Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Marvel is trying to stop Lobo from destroying the city. They end up busting into a strip club where the alien man gets overly excited. In defense, Mary does something unforgivable.

                 “You have to stop this attack immediately!” Mary Marvel had confronted the self-employed alien badass, Lobo. She had seen the damage he had done to the city and decided it may be a better idea to try reasoning with him before she attacked him. However, negotiations weren’t going so well.

                  “Why don’t ya mind yer own business. I’ve got dealin’s of my own ta worry about.” Lobo made a point to toss his hair back before revving up his bike again. The wheels screeched against the pavement as he drove off towards where he knew his target would be.

                  “I didn’t want to have to do this,” Mary sighed and decided now was as good of time as any to start the real fight. She chased the fast motorbike down and slammed her fist into the side of Lobo’s face. “I asked you to stop!”

                  Lobo and his bike flew off course and he launched off the bridge he’d been driving on and landed a long way down in the under side of the city. His bike stopped roaring and skid off and out of the way while its rider slammed into the road just in front of a sleazy building front.

                  “Feetal’s Giz! That fucking hurt.” He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. “Wasn’t expecting th’ little girly to put up a fight.”

                  Lobo was smiling and standing to his feet when Mary landed in front of him. “Alright. You’re done now, right?” She placed her hands on her hips and eyed the big guy as he reached his full height.

                  “Look, lady,” he spoke as he cracked his neck by rolling his head around. “I don’t have any reason to kill ya just yet. But if ya don’t stop causin’ me delays, the Main Man is gonna change his mind and do it fer th’ fun of it.”

                  “I think someone needs to stop your testosterone treatments,” Mary tensed and readied for a fight she knew was inevitable again. “Your head must be as thick as your shoulders if you think you can just come into someone else’s world and start terrorizing the locals out of boredom.”

                  “I already told ya!” Lobo just looked at her with an annoyed expression. ”I’m here to collect on a debt.”

                  “Well I don’t think that you’ve picked the best way to collect, my friend.”

                  “Awright, female,” Lobo dropped the end of his chain and let its weight drag on the ground as he began to walk toward Mary Marvel. “Yer gonna hafta die. I can’t put up with yer yammerin’ any longer.”

                  As soon as he lifted his arm to fight, Lobo’s body was struck with a crazy force and he was thrown through the thick brick of the building’s front wall.

                  “Oopse,” Mary said innocently. “I should be more careful. Not even a dancer house owner deserves to have to rebuild a whole joint.”

                  Inside, Lobo had crashed into a large table where luckily no one had been seated. The few men who had been sitting in the darkened interior of the strip club stood, frightened by the sudden explosion, and were now staring at the mass of bounty hunter that was lifting himself from the rubble.

                  “Damn it. Crazy as hell female got me again.” He wiped the streak of blood from his lower lip and looked around. “Whow!”

                  A grin spread across the behemoth’s face as the reality of his environment crept in. There was a bar to his right and behind him was a stage where the two remaining women, who had not run out screaming, were still standing. They were staring at him and had on sexy little outfits. There was a pole between them and Lobo knew just where he was.

                  “Well shit!” He laughed and made his way onto the stage. Once there, he began grabbing at the two strippers. He pulled them close and leaned in to the one who wasn’t beating on his arm for freedom. “Hey, babe. How’s about a kiss?”

                  The woman started to scream before Lobo’s lips were around hers. The other girl cried for him to let her dance partner go and to let her go as loud as she could but no man tried to defend either one of them. The men had all ran out of the hole in the wall.

                  “Put the nice women down, freak!” Mary was, once again, ready to punch Lobo’s lights out.

                  Lobo looked over and glared at Mary. “Damn pestering female! Bug off! Can’t ya see I’m tryin’ ta talk with these two beauts?”

                  “Last warning, pig scum. Let the girls go and come dance with me.”

                  The black haired man seemed to consider this for a minute. Then he looked down at the two girls in his arms. “Naw. I’ll pass. There’s two of them and their racks are just what the doc ordered. Ya know what I mean? Not like your mosquito bites.”

                  Mary Marvel felt rage and disgust fill her mouth with bile. “You bastard.” She gritted her teeth and launched at him.

                  “Shit. Looks like I’m gonna have ta wait ta wet my dick til this freakin’ female is put down.” He said this in a bored and disappointed tone. Then, he let the two strippers go and braced himself for impact.

                  Marvel slammed into him and the fight was on. He struck her, she struck back. They passed these blows back a forth for a while, until he really struck her nerves. Lobo managed to get Mary into a hold, both of her arms held behind her back by one of his massive hands while his other hand began to grope at her breasts through her uniform. As he fondled her tits, he laughed, “I guess there a little more than bites after all, huh babe?”

                  He tweaked her nipple through her top and she winced. “Stop that!” He just laughed at her though and twisted the sensitive nubbin harder. His cheeks flushed and she felt a kind of sickness fill her stomach. Her lower tummy began to burn with an uncomfortable sensation as well. “I said keep your nasty hands off of me! Let me go! I don’t want to be in this disgusting place and I don’t want your foul hands touching me!”

                  “What’s wrong? I’m have’n a great time! Now I’m fucking hard too. You wanted to play, let’s play.” His fingers slid down her body and began to poke at her delicates through her panties.

                  _CRASH!_

A terrible noise broke out through the club and dust filled the air. As it started to dissipate, a panting Mary Marvel appeared. She was no longer in the arms of her tyrant. She had a panicked expression on her face and had the alien’s blood on her fist. She had turned rapidly and struck him defensively. It had all happened so suddenly; she hadn’t monitored her own strength.

                  Now, nervously, she looked though the clearing smoke to see what damage she had done. “My god. What have I done?”

                  On the far wall—or rather, in the far wall—Lobo’s body was resting. There was a huge splinter of metal pipe sticking out of his chest where a human’s heart would be and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. His face showed an expression that told of the surprise he had felt during impact.

                  “I’ve killed him.”


	4. Powergirl vs. Lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobo's fine and dandy, but he wants what Supergirl owes him. Not wanting to wait around for the chit chat to end though, Powergirl makes her move and starts picking a fight with the alien male. By the end, she confesses to something a bit surprising.

As Mary turned away from the corpse she’d surely created, a voice stirred the quiet. “Damn it! You nailed him pretty good.” The voice belonged to Powergirl. Supergirl flew in after her temporary partner.

“Mary Marvel,” Supergirl called out. “Are you alright? Did that pig touch you?”

“I- I think I,” Mary stuttered. “I didn’t mean to!”

Powergirl laughed and gave Mary a good hard pat on the back. “Hey, no one will blame you. The guy seemed like a real douche.”

Mary looked at Kara with disbelief marking her normally pleasant features. “How can you say that so calmly? I just killed a man. He was scum, but he didn’t deserve-“

Supergirl stopped listening to Mary’s righteous lecture and moved between the two chattering birds and the lion that was waking from his slumber. She tried to get the other two’s attention, but they were having their own little moment. “Guys, you might want to stop fighting now. He’s up.” They ignored her as she readied to fight. “Guys! There’s something you should really know about this guy…!”

Mary looked over hopefully at Supergirl and asked, “What?”

In response, a bone cracking sound echoed throughout the room. A disgusting mess of noises followed it as the corpse pulled himself from the wall, off of the pipe, and he began pulling himself back together. Powergirl and Mary Marvel both flinched backwards in surprise. Lobo was now standing in front of them again. The hole in his chest was already starting to heal shut and his bones had all but realigned.

“How the hell-!?”

“He’s alive?! But I thought I had-“

“Oh no.” Supergirl’s eyes were locked on the monster’s face. She could see Lobo’s nose twitching. Something had caught his interest. That was never a good thing. At the very least, he had all three of their scents now, which meant there was nowhere any of them could hide. If he wanted them, he’d be able to find them, just as he had tracked her to that city. “Get back,” she warned the other two. “This guy doesn’t play around.”

“Well, well. There you are, girly. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Lobo’s words were accompanied by the crack of his neck and knuckles. He grinned. “That little Bastich over there was ‘bout to die, but I guess since you’re here, I’ll just take out my problems on the female I came for.”

“Shit.” Supergirl curled her hands into fists.

“He’s here for _you?_ ” Mary had overcome the trauma of nearly killing a man and was now surprised that Supergirl seemed to have dealings with this alien rogue.

“Yeah,” Linda admitted quietly. “He thinks I owe him some money.”

“What!? You _do_ owe me money! A lot of it too!” Lobo’s expression turned cruel again. His left hand reached down and grabbed at his balls through his leather pants. “You skipped out after I completed my end of our deal. I’m here to collect payment for that little ride I gave ya.”

Mary made a little yipe and covered her mouth. Lobo’s gestures were very suggestive and she didn’t want to contemplate what she was thinking now. “You didn’t-?”

“I can’t believe you’re still going on about that! I told you, I already gave you what you deserve.” Supergirl growled. “You nearly got me killed three times, you kept taking stupid detours, and you tried wooing me more times than I care to remember. You’re lucky I didn’t charge you for all the shit you put me through!”

Lobo glared at Linda and snarled. “You should have thanked me and paid up when you had the chance.” He started to move forward. Supergirl prepared to attack and started to chide the behemoth again when a blur of red and white flew past her.

“Okay, bored of this now.” Powergirl slammed her fists into Lobo’s face and chest. She went to land a kick to his head, but he blocked it with his arm. The impact caused a loud cracking noise to pulse through the air, but Lobo seemed unaffected himself. “I don’t care what your problem is. I was busy and you’ve pissed me off. Now you’ll be the one to pay up for inconveniencing me.”

“Powergirl! That’s enough! This doesn’t involve you!” Supergirl tried to reason with the other blonde, but it did nothing to stop her counterpart from sparing with the warrior male. “Damn. At this rate, she’s going to just work him up more.”

Powergirl and Lobo wrestled and attack one another. She used her fists and he found his chain. He lashed it out and tied her down with it. She broke the thick links apart and kneed him in the stomach. When he stood back up, he took a moment to look down at his choice weapon.

“Feetal’s Giz! Ya know, these cost me money!” He mourned the broken chain for only a second before turning his aggression back out on Powergirl.

“Aww, did baby break his toy? Poor thing,” Kara mocked. She grinned and snatched up one of the loose ends of chain and ran around Lobo with her super speed. In a second, the large man was bound by his own tool. “There we go. See? It still works okay.”

“Stupid Bastich! You think you can take on the Main Man? Ha!” Lobo managed to break free of his first row of chains.

“Alright kids! That’s enough.” Mary Marvel came down and tried to keep Lobo from getting completely loose again. She had taken one of the metal beams on the floor and had managed to bend it around Lobo’s form.

Supergirl moved over and was about to try talking with the giant again when Powergirl decided it would be a good idea to grab Lobo by the hair and put her face in his.

“Comfy?” She was giving him a mischievous grin. She was promising him pain. Supergirl knew better than to give Lobo a look like that.

“Knock it off, Powergirl!”

_Sniff Sniff_

“Hmm?” Kara looked down and noticed that Lobo had closed his eyes and was now sniffing her. “Ah! You freakin’ sicko!”

She punched his face but he didn’t show any sign that it hurt. Instead, his eyes opened and he stared at her lustfully while licking his lips. “You stink like sex, girly.”

She blushed only slightly and went to hit him again. He blocked her. He had easily ripped himself free and was now holding her off the ground by her wrists using one hand. His tongue reached out and stroked her cleavage. She moaned with frustration as he lapped at the supple crack between her two plump tits. She pushed off of him using her strong legs. Hovering just out of his reach, she stared down in shock at what she saw.

Her breast. She was staring straight at her exposed left tit. Her gaze moved over and she noticed how that was possible. Between Lobo’s teeth was a large scrap of her outfit. What was worse was that he was ogling her now with even more intentions.

“You son of a-“

“Oh yeah!” Lobo was suddenly on Kara again. This time he pulled her down and held her tight around her waist as his teeth bit into her tender nipple. “Now this is more I like it! You’ve got the Main Man going now. Let’s fuck crazy right here.”

Lobo started to suck on the exposed breast ravenously. He didn’t stop groping her other tit or holding her in place with his other arm even when she started beating his head with her fists. When he refused to detach, she aggressively lifted her right hand into the air and focused all her strength there.

“I said get off you piece of shit!”

Her fist landed him in the ground and another plume of smoke rose up from the impact. She jumped back and glared at the spot, covering her exposed breast with her hand. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see how half of his head had been completely destroyed.

Mary screamed, a quick startled noise that faded almost as fast as it tore from her throat. She turned from the image and winced.

“Damn it, Powergirl! This isn’t going to help anything.” Supergirl chided her rival but felt a bit of understanding towards her too. She might have done the same thing with the way the freak had been acting. Linda decided to let it go and focused on the matter at hand. “He’ll be up soon either way. We need to calm him down. We need something to hold him and cool him off.” She looked around at the other two. “Any ideas?”

Either out of eagerness to escape the scene or out of legitimate inspiration, Mary Marvel spoke up. “I think I know what we can do. I’ll be back!” With that, the girl rushed out of the strip club and ventured off to find whatever it was she thought might aid them in securing Lobo.

“I hope she’s fast. Looks like sleeping beauty is already waking up.” Powergirl pointed at Lobo’s form as it sat up and began healing over.

“We have a second. Actually, what was with that? You tore his face off!”

“He deserved it.”

“It’s not like you're a virgin,” Linda pointed out bluntly.

To that, Powergirl blushed and grew angrier. “Just because you like to fuck around with pigs doesn’t mean I do!”

“You don’t like men?” Supergirl asked with a hint of amusement under her voice.

“I hate men! Never fucked one. Never will.”


	5. Power Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobo and Supergirl strike up a deal and Powergirl eagerly agrees to be apart of it without really caring what the point of it is. She just wants to keep riding.

Lobo’s form stood as he pieced himself back together. He didn’t look pissed though. He looked determined and a grinning smile was placed on his face, showing off his impressive set of chompers. “Well I’d be more than happy ta give ya yer first taste of cock, girly.”

Powergirl gasped in disgust but hadn’t been prepared for Lobo’s next move. Lobo had landed by his glorious set of chains and had thrown them at Supergirl. They had wrapped around her after forcing her against a support beam to the building. She had slammed her head into the beam pretty hard and was feeling a bit dizzy. When she thought to break away, she realized that doing so might bring the entire building down. Plus, there was something very peculiar to watch now that had caught her attention.

After tossing his chains at the one girl, Lobo had thrown himself at Powergirl. He quickly locked his arms around her, thrown her harshly to the ground, through the bar counter, and dragged her back up by her short blonde hair. His hand held her tight by her golden locks and threatened to rip her scalp off if she tried to pull away or attack. She growled and struggled as he pulled her up and used his free hand to rip the rest of her top off.

The rags that were her uniform quickly formed a pile on the floor. She was mostly naked now and thrashing with embarrassment. She was screaming at him, but he didn’t care. He was horny as hell and determined that this feisty little bitch would be his.

“Quit yer yappin’,” he laughed. “We’re gonna get ta the good stuff soon.”

Kara felt the monster of a man groping at her tits again. He spun her around and put her on his lap. His mouth locked around one of her breasts and he began to suck fiercely again at the full form. Powergirl’s face flushed and she felt instant heat fill her body. She cursed her body for reacting to that sort of treatment but could do nothing about it. What was worse, she could feel his swollen member just beneath the smooth leather of his pants. It was pressing into her already wet panties.

Lobo decided to take to sniffing the air again. He grinned and bit down on her nipple as he spoke over the mass. “That’s right. No smart female can resist. You whores are all the same. You love fucking around with the Main Man!” He started to laugh and growl at the same time. Then, his senses picked up on something else. “Hmm? What’s this?”

Saliva stringed between his lips and Powergirl’s tit as he pulled his face away and looked down at the lump of clothing he’d torn from her. He continued holding onto her hair with one hand, but used the other to pick through the pile until he found what he was looking for. Linda and Kara watched in horror as he pulled a small silver tube from Powergirl’s belt.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

“Saixon Sugar?” Lobo’s expression lightened to one of excitement. He looked back to his captive prey and his eyes narrowed and his brows curved in questioning interest. “Oh babe! You just made my day.” His face pressed to hers. “What do you say, we share?”

His thumbnail broke the top off the tube as he pressed a hard kiss to Kara’s lips. She spat on him when he pulled away, but he just chuckled.

“Now hold still. You don’t want to waste it. This shit ain’t cheap ya know?”

Yeah, she knew. Kara stopped fidgeting and watched anxiously as Lobo poured a small pile of white powder onto her right breast. He pulled the silver tube out with his teeth and then placed it under her nose with his hand.

“Fuck off!”

“After. After. Go on. Have some. Or I’ll just be a little greedy.”

Powergirl didn’t want that freak to have all her stash and she was craving another high. So, she decided to go ahead with it. She took the tube from him and used both hands to ready herself. With one end in her nose and the other pressed to the powder on her chest, she huffed. Moments later, the sugar was gone and Kara’s head was spinning.

“Good, girly. Now its my turn.” Lobo lifted the tube holding the rest of the cocaine and inhaled it through his nostril in one unreasonably powerful snort. He tilted his head back and let his mouth hang open as he sighed in relief. “Damn! That is good shit!”

Supergirl watched in awe as she lightly struggled in her binds. She had never seen anything like this, at least never during a fight. It was somewhat arousing and she wasn’t sure how that made her feel morally.

“Fuck,” Kara whined. Her body had already been eager to feel more intimate contact, but now she was raving. Lobo still had her hair. She pulled back from his grip and felt the sting of having her hair pulled. It sent shivers to her lower stomach and made her panties feel like wet silk.

Lobo’s fingers shifted in the thick strands of short blonde fur. He pulled her against himself and nearly broke through his pants as she let out a powerful moan. “Oh yeah. Yer ready for it, aren’t ya?”

He managed to pick her up and unleash his massive cock in one swift motion. The beast uncurled from its cage and seemed to grow from underneath Powergirl’s body. It twitched and throbbed, eager for the next step.

“No! Don’t!” The scream came from Supergirl and it caused Powergirl to suddenly panic. It was too late though.

Lobo pulled Powergirl’s panties aside and slid his full length roughly passed Kara’s defenses. She screamed and arched back as the thick cock penetrated her unsoiled walls. His ridges might have torn her skin if she had been of weaker making or her body wasn’t drenched in her own fluid already. It hurt, but even that sensation was overly welcomed.

Kara had never been with a man, and she rarely bottomed to other women. However, her body craved frequent sessions of masturbation where she would penetrate herself and pound herself viciously. It was hard for her to feel the kind of overwhelming sensations like what Lobo was giving her now. His cock felt wonderful. Pain and pleasure was mixing thanks to her super human endurance and the drugs rushing through her system. She couldn’t help but dig her nails into his shoulders and whine loudly as he began to plow into her quaking form.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The single word repeated as she was forced to bounce on Lobo’s dick.

“Stop it!” Linda screamed and pleaded with Lobo. “You can’t do that! She can’t take it!”

Despite Supergirl’s pleas, Lobo could feel the truth. Powergirl’s body was contracting and releasing naturally. She was tight as hell, but she wasn’t ripping more than a little. Her pussy was soaked and was swallowing his cock eagerly. There was no way he was going to stop fucking his new catch. She was a horny little rough rider and he loved the feisty ones.

Finally, Supergirl managed to break her way out of her binds without damaging anything else around her. She rushed over and stopped when she realized she wasn’t sure how exactly to handle pulling them apart. “Let her go, Lobo!”

“Shut up!” Kara suddenly yelled. “Just-ah-let him-oh oh god-fuck me!”

Linda stared in awe with her mouth hanging open an inch as Lobo started to laugh maniacally. His hips started thrusting harder up and down, driving his cock deeper into Kara’s body ferociously. He pulled her body forward and locked his teeth and lips around one of her breasts again and held her in place as he made his way with her form.

Supergirl gasped as she watched the force with which Lobo’s body could move. He was now holding Powergirl almost still as he used his powerful abs to thrust rapidly inside of her while smothering himself in her breasts without doing more than gyrating her a little in place. It was the hottest thing Linda thought she had ever seen and suddenly she wanted some of what both of the other two were having.

Lobo could smell Supergirl’s heat rising without having to see her knees rub together as she clenched her thighs closed. He pulled away from his treat and glanced over at the stunned girl. “Heh. This seems like a good way ta pay off yer debt. If yer willin’.”

“W-what?” Supergirl’s cheeks blushed a dark red and she realized something.

 _It’s not like I’m a virgin. I’ve been with plenty of guys. And Lobo isn’t going to stop until he’s good and done._ She rationalized her own reasoning to herself. _If he doesn’t get what he wants, people’s lives could be at stake. It would be going against my code as a hero not to take him up on his offer._

“Alright.” Supergirl slowly strolled over near her two humping inhuman acquaintances. “You get to fuck me and Powergirl to your heart’s content now if she agrees and we call it even.”

“Oh god! Yes! Fuck me! Yes, just keep fucking me!”

Supergirl grinned. “Well, looks like she’s in. So, you think this will work?”

“Well, damn. I was jokin’, but sure! You want me to fuck you stupid instead of breakin’ yer limbs off, I’m up for that.” He eased up and allowed Powergirl a second of rest and he held out his hand towards Supergirl. She took it, shook it, and they both shared an understanding smile.

Powergirl cried out when the pounding she’d been getting eased up. Supergirl giggled and moved over behind the horny girl who was now riding Lobo’s dick like it was an Olympic sport. Linda grabbed the girl’s face and turned it to the side where she met it.

The two women began making out. Lobo beamed with pleasure as he bounced the one girl on his lap and the other began feeling his partner up. “You two have done this before,” he complimented.

Kara moaned into the other woman’s mouth and Linda began gripping Powergirl’s breasts with both hands. “Shit, your boobs are huge.” Linda laughed again and squished the large pillows eagerly. The perky nipples were caught between Super’s fingers. She pinched them and twisted them, making Powergirl that much tighter as her body swelled from the sensations overwhelming her.

All that escaped Powergirl’s mouth now were wordless sounds. Moans, whines, screams, and cries came one after another as she enjoyed being the center of attention. Her body was building to a hot climax and she was excited to experience it.

Linda levitated off of the ground and floated in the space between Kara and Lobo. She placed her hips in front of the aggressive male and curved her back as she began groping and sucking on Powergirl’s apparently very sensitive tits.

“Hot little-“ Lobo let go of Powergirl’s hair and grabbed on to Super’s hips instead. He pulled her ass back and began rubbing his face into the nook of her panties. Her musk and moisture tainted his skin instantly. He shuddered and grinned. His tongue reached out and began lapping at the soaked fabric and the pert clit that bumped from beneath them.

“Oh!” Supergirl yelped and looked back.

 _Okay,_ she decided. _I’m going to sleep with Lobo. This could be good._ She turned forward and began wetting Kara’s breasts again with her tongue. _She seems to be enjoying herself at least. And his tongue feels really fucking good._

“Damn!” Super said aloud. “You’re pretty good at that for a pig.”

Lobo took her teasing taunt and ran with it. He locked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled. The fabric ripped in half and left her body. In front of his face was the thick juicy pussy of Supergirl, a bitch who had always swore she hated him and found him grotesque and repulsive. Now she was going to be his. It was too perfect.

“Oh god!” Supergirl let out a scream as Lobo’s skilled tongue began lashing out over her tender body. Lobo’s mouth felt incredible. She laughed through her panting heat and pressed her hips back on his face. “That’s right, big boy! Eat it up!”

He did. While Powergirl’s tight, sexy body bounced on top of his, he feasted on Supergirl’s delicious mess. Her female lubricants covered his face and he couldn’t even breath as he pressed his face between her thighs and started tongue fucking her.

“Shit!” Supergirl cried and realized that she was going to spray if she didn’t get away. She flew off of his face and landed down behind Kara. “Heh,” she laughed nervously. “Alright, now. Let’s not get greedy. Let’s focus on Powergirl, okay?”

Her words were towards Lobo but more directed at herself. She shuddered and felt her body punish her for copping out early with a violent burn. She tried to ignore it and placed her mouth around one of Lobo’s balls. He didn’t have any complaints as he focused back on fucking the life out of Kara.

It only took a couple more seconds before Powergirl’s body gave out. Once Super’s tongue had started running up Lobo’s shaft and she started sucking on Kara’s ass, the shorter haired super heroine came hard. She continued to bounce for a few rounds before she pulled off of Lobo’s still swollen cock. She pissed herself, spraying all over Linda’s face as she did so.

Supergirl gasped and closed her eyes to shield against the sudden attack. When Kara fell off to the side, spent at least for the moment, Linda opened her eyes and looked up at a still very eager Lobo.

“I guess that means it is my turn.”


	6. Teaching Miss Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Marvel returns with an Iron Maiden to contain Lobo with but finds the man engaging with Supergirl instead. Powergirl wakes and decides that she wants Mary to play a role in the game too. A very particular role.

Mary Marvel had ventured out across the land to find an old friend of hers. She had the idea just moments before when she had left two super heroines with the vicious and seemingly immortal Lobo. “If I can locate Wondergirl, I could barrow her lasso and tie that bad guy up. No one can break those threads. Not even a meat head like him.”

She had praised herself for the idea until she found out that Wonder Woman and her young apprentice were nowhere on Earth. After talking to another hero, Mary discovered that both women had been called out on a very important mission out of the solar system.

“I didn’t even think that would be an issue,” Mary had admitted, feeling a bit foolish. On her way around, she came up with another wonderful idea.

The optimistic girl ventured to visit another woman she was acquaintances with who had a very interesting magic shop in a near by city. There, she was met by good fortune and was permitted to borrow a rather large and intimidating coffin. She thanked the other heroine and took off with the secret weapon and a series of thick, enchanted chains.

“This should hold him long enough to allow us to transfer him somewhere safer. I do hope I haven’t taken too long.”

A short while afterwards, she reappeared at the damaged mouth of the strip club. She placed the iron maiden down and readied the chains. She was about to announce herself when something utterly shocking met her gaze.

Her comrades had clearly gone through some sort of ordeal. Powergirl was lying naked on the ground beside a broken bar counter and Supergirl was currently engaging in something with Lobo that Mary couldn’t discern for a long moment. The sight turned Mary’s stomach into a knot as the reality sunk in.

Lobo had Supergirl bent over. His pants were unlatched and his belts were clanging by his sides as he thrusted into Supergirl’s form. Super had her legs almost straight as she was pounded. Her hands were locked around the stripper pole in the middle of the stage and her head was down. Her long golden hair swayed from the impacts shaking her body and she was whining loudly.

_He’s raping her! He raped Powergirl and now that beast is raping Supergirl!_

Mary rushed over and screamed, “You monster!”

Lobo was able to brace himself for the first punch and he caught the angry girl’s second throw. “Oh yeah! I had forgotten about you. Wanna join the party?”

Mary wasn’t amused by Lobo’s nagging. She glared and readied to fight. Supergirl’s head lifted and she looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She’d forgotten the other woman too.

“Mary!? What are you-“

The non-fucked super girl wrapped one of the chains around Lobo’s neck and tugged them tight. The veins in his neck bulged as his muscular throat refused to be strangled. He grinned and continued fucking Supergirl. His dick was straining in his contractor’s body and he wasn’t about to stop scratching that itch.

“Mary! Stop! Oh-god-fuck-fuck! Slow down a minute would you? Ah-now would be good!”

Mary paused and looked in awe as Supergirl stood straighter and tried to pull off of Lobo’s dick calmly. Of course, Lobo didn’t have any desire to let his little whore stop, so he picked her up, spun her front towards himself, and started fucking her front to front so she could more easily talk to her little girlfriend.

“Supergirl? Wh-what’s going on?”

Linda threw back her head and tried to remove the hair from her face. With Lobo holding her hips she just wrapped her legs around his hips loosely and let him take control so she could try and reclaim her senses. “Well, I-uhm-you see, Lobo is a horny alien with the power to destroy worlds and everything and he’s-oh god, yeah, right there, oh yeah! And he’s not always such a bad guy. Actually, he’s kind of neutral right now, being part of-ohh-LEGION and everything-fuck!” She tried to ignore how good Lobo’s cock was making her feel, but she was having a hard time wanting to ignore it to trade for explaining this rather embarrassing story to another heroine. Especially one as innocent as poor Mary Marvel. “Anyway, I owe him a debt and we found a good way to pay it off.”

“That’s enough chit chat!” Lobo scolded Supergirl for talking while he was fucking her and began thrashing in her more rapidly. She latched onto him and started to scream. “You two can talk when I’m done. You shouldn’t even be thinking of anything but me right now.”

“Shit! That’s too much!”

“Oh yeah? Well let’s try this then!” Lobo lifted Supergirl off of his cock and lined his head up to her ass hole. Lubed with the woman’s mess, Lobo pushed in and slipped into the super tight cavern with some effort actually being required. He pressed hard and pushed deep into her body.

Supergirl screamed as her body ripped open and she arched back as more of his cock plunged deep inside of her.

“I-“ Mary was speechless. She had no idea what was going on really and she had no idea as to what it was she was supposed to do. Then a voice caught her attention.

“Don’t be such a pussy.”

Mary looked over just in time to see the last of Powergirl’s efforts to stand. Kara had woken up and now she was walking over towards Mary. “You’re okay?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, sure. A little sore, but that actually feels kind of nice.” Kara wondered over and looked at the hot mess that was Supergirl and Lobo. “Damn. He’s kind of ruthless, but good.”

“Oh my!” Mary covered her mouth again and tried to retain herself.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, now looking at Mary. “You’ve never watched porn before?”

Mary fidgeted and started to wring out her hands. “Well, not really. I mean, I’ve never really done anything like-“

“Holy shit! You’re a bona fide virgin, aren’t ya?” Kara watched as Mary Marvel blushed a darker red and wiggled in place. Suddenly, Powergirl was struck with a wonderful idea.

_I’m going to have my fun and corrupt this little goody-good hero while I’m doing it._

“We’ll you know, you’re going to have to get over that. It’s just as much your responsibility to take care of this as it was mine.”

Mary looked at Kara’s naked body with the foreign filth running down her thighs and felt her body boil with that irritating burn. The red-dressed heroine had touched herself on occasion, but she had never been with anyone else before. She’d kissed, held hands, and even let an old boyfriend caress her legs and breasts before, but she had never had sex. She was scared of what sex meant, what it could lead to, and how much she thought it would hurt.

“What? No!” Mary backed up a few steps. “I can’t do that! I have nothing to do with this.”

“But this was your fight first. You are the one who confronted him and beat his head in first.” The sounds of Lobo’s grunts and Super’s moans echoed around the two standing women as Kara moved towards Mary. “Are you really just going to be a bitch and leave us with all the dirty work? You’re really just going to walk away?”

“Well no, but-“

“But what?”

“I just, I don’t think I can.”

Powergirl smiled and moved closer still. She wrapped her arm around Mary’s shoulders and smiled softly. “Look, you won’t have to fuck him if you don’t want to.”

“Really!?” Hope gleamed in Mary’s eyes.

“Really. But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. You’ll still need to help out.”

“But how?”

“Don’t worry, sweety.” Powergirl cooed into her smaller disciples ear. “I’ll teach you. ”


	7. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powergirl teaches Mary Marvel how she can avoid loosing her virginity to Lobo while contributing to the game.

Kara walked Mary over to one of the oval couches in the corner that had not been ransacked by the battles. She gestured for Mary to sit down, and have a seat. She did. The brunette blushed a deep red as she watched Powergirl walk over, still completely nude, and pick up something from one of the bags behind the counter. She couldn’t help but notice how incredibly shapely and soft Powergirl’s ass and thighs were. Mary could even see the other woman’s swollen lower lips that were still glistening with moisture. The sight made that special something begin to boil in Marvel’s lower tummy.

The object Kara removed from the purse behind the broken counter was a small purple vibrator. She had noticed it when she had come to but didn’t have a use for it until now. She figured it had probably belonged to one of the strippers. It belonged to her now.

Powergirl concealed the item after checking it for life. It pressed to the front of her wrist as she made her way back towards Mary. “Are you ready?”

“What do I have to do?”

“Nothing, yet.” Kara smiled and bent at the waist and allowed her face to align with Mary’s. “I’ll do all the work for now. You just focus on relaxing. Okay?”

Mary’s heart was racing. She was very nervous. The sounds of Supergirl’s transactions with Lobo were making her feel very anxious. With Kara’s body so close to her own, she was beginning to worry she would soon sound something like that. She wasn’t sure how that would make her feel, having another woman draw such intimate moans from her own throat.

“Okay.” Mary nodded.

“Good girl.”

Kara gave Mary a little praising kiss and then another more passionate one. Mary had flinched away from the first couple, but afterwards she became very interested in feeling Powergirl’s lips against her own. She started really falling for the sensation when it was suddenly removed.

All at once, a powerful heat came over Mary. It felt like her hairs were standing on end and she felt her fingers tense and grip the cushion of her seat without permission. Kara’s mouth had locked around her neck. The blonde was suckling on the tender flesh there. Her tongue pressed in hard and lapped at the soft skin and the pulse underneath.

Mary let out a loud whine and then she tried to pull away. The feeling was so intense, but Kara’s hand locked into her beautiful hair and held the struggling woman’s head in place. Kara kissed and licked and sucked at her prey’s throat. Marvel actually began to wonder if Powergirl was going to try and break the skin. The stinging pain on the surface warned her that it might be a possibility. Behind that feeling was one of nauseating pleasure though.

The room started spinning when Powergirl’s hands met with Mary’s breasts. Five strong fingers began kneading the squishy mounds slowly. Then, Kara’s mouth left its place on Mary’s neck and ventured south towards the virgin’s collarbone. Several kisses and a few small love bites were placed there before she lowered her head further.

“Oh! Powergirl, I-! No, you can’t!”

Kara growled a laugh in response. She was only just starting to nuzzle into the other girl’s breasts when the girl had decided to shout. The noise didn’t make her want to stop. It just inspired her to do more, faster. She wanted to spook and arouse the timid little kitten.

Powergirl bit into Mary’s uniform and pulled. She pulled fast and hard. The fabric began to rip apart. A moment later, Mary Marvel’s bra was exposed.

“Aww. How cute,” Powergirl teased. “I should have guessed you were the basic white and trim type.”

Mary squeaked and tried to hide herself. Powergirl just laughed, lifted the bra out of the way, and took one of Mary’s breasts into her mouth and began to suckle on the nipple. She used her tongue to flick the nub back and forth rapidly.

“Oh! Please! Powergirl. That’s-oh! It feels so weird.”

Kara’s fingers slipped between Mary’s legs and she pressed her fingertips into the brunette’s moist panties. “You’re soaked,” Kara teased and went back to her sucking.

“Oh god! That’s so embarrassing. Please, stop touching there. I’ve-“

“Okay.”

Mary sat stunned as her body was suddenly neglected. The pulse of Powergirl’s mouth and the pressure from her fingers were gone. The woman had just stood up and was now climbing up, onto the couch, and over Mary’s shivering form.

“Wh-what? Wait! I mean…. Oh-.”

Mary had begun reaching for her partner’s hands when the blonde’s lowers paid her a very personal visit. Kara had climbed over Mary and she had lifted one of her legs, pressing it to the wall above Marvel’s head, which left her body spread out above the brunette’s face. Powergirl’s wet and already swollen pussy rested just an inch from Mary’s face.

“Get to work.”

“Huh?”

“Lick it up,” Kara demanded in a playful tone. Then, she pulled her ass cheeks apart and bent down onto Mary’s face.

Underneath Powergirl’s form, Mary tried to duck back. Her face was already covered in Kara’s fluids, and some of Lobo’s too, but she refused to think about that.

“Oh no you don’t.” Powergirl reached down and grabbed Mary’s head. She forced the girl’s face back into her soaked body. “You don’t want fucked by Lobo, you got to show some team work. Now, clean my cunt with your tongue.”

Mary wiggled and whined loudly into Powergirl’s pussy, but she soon figured out that struggling would get her nowhere. She pushed out her tongue and nearly gagged at the first full taste of whatever Kara’s body was soaked in. It was salty and bitter. However, she surprised herself as she began to make an effort to massage the other woman’s privates with her mouth.

She’s so soft here. It stinks, but I kind of like it. And the taste is getting better too.

Moments later, Kara leaned her head backwards and moaned with pleasure as her fledgling worked her over. Wanting a different feeling, she began to levitate and turned herself around so that her face hovered over Mary’s pussy, and she pressed her own ass out towards Mary’s face. The virgin took the hint and started eating out Powergirl’s ass.

Mary had been too busy suckling on her new treat to notice that Kara had began sucking on the thin vibrator’s sleek body. She did notice when the device was turned on, her panties were moved aside, and Kara began massaging her clit with it.

Marvel screamed and the vibrations rippled through Powergirl’s ass and twat. The sensation made her squirt a little on Mary’s face.

“Oopse. That’s a little embarrassing,” Kara laughed and lowered herself to the floor between Mary’s legs.

“Oh-my-god.”

Mary was shaking now. Kara held her legs apart with her elbows and continued to use the toy on the brunette’s hypersensitive clit.

“Are you ready for some real fun?” Kara asked and pressed the quivering plaything to Mary’s entrance. “Let’s say I fuck you with this little one first? Then maybe I’ll fist you to finish.”

Kara laughed but before she could put the object inside of Mary’s body, the shorter heroine cried, “No! Wait! Not there!”

There was sincere fear in her voice. Powergirl knew at once it had something to do with not wanting to be deflowered or whatever. She contemplated shoving it in harder and ripping the thin layer of flesh and nerve she knew she’d find in there, but something made her stop. It wasn’t some sort of compassion. She knew if she fucked the girl that she’d love it. No, it was a different sort of idea.

I’ll save the best for dessert, Kara had decided.

“All right. Then flip over and I’ll fuck you in your ass. Fair?”

Mary’s eyes widened with temporary disbelief. Then her fingers reached down and she felt how wet her pussy was and how badly her body was burning for something more. Her eyes ventured over and she saw Supergirl power-riding Lobo’s cock. It looked like exactly what she wanted to do. Only, she wanted to ride Powergirl.

Is that even a thing to do? She wondered.

“All right,” Mary agreed and turned herself over so that her face was in the cushions.

Kara bent down and began lapping at Mary’s puckered back entrance. It was so smooth save for the little ridges in the defensive ring of skin just around the dip. Kara worked that ring and tiny opening with experience. She had ass fucked plenty of girls before, and she knew her way around.

Mary’s fingers curled into fists and she whined under Powergirl’s touch. She could feel her pussy flexing and it made her eyes tear up. It felt so good to be lusted after and the sensation of being tongue fucked by one of the strongest women in the universe was overwhelming.

“P-please! Put it in! I can’t take it anymore,” Mary pleaded.

Powergirl pulled her face back and pressed the dildo against the now wet and swollen back door. She grinned and pushed the smooth object easily into her underling’s body. Mary let out a moan and then a scream when the vibration was turned back on.

It burned so much and she felt like there was much more going in than there actually was. Her masturbation sessions usually ended with ass play, but this was different. Having another woman, and one so gorgeous and experienced, behind the wheel felt so much better.

“Yes! It feels so good! Oh god! Powergirl, please-more!”


	8. The Big Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl finally pays off her debt to Lobo with Powergirl and Mary Marvel's help!

Lobo had gotten bored with all of Supergirl’s power hungry riding. He had wanted to make her scream and beg, so he took over. One of his large hands had pressed her face into the back wall of the strip club and the other gripped her upper hip hard. He had began power driving into her ass with every ounce of his strength.

His hair had begun to stick to his forehead and the back of his neck from the sweat the heat had given him for all his efforts. He growled and ignored it. His cock was as hard as any stone and he was determined to tear Supergirl up from the inside. He didn’t care how tough she thought she was. He knew he could break her, and boy did she want it.

The harder he pounded into her, the louder she screamed and the more she begged. She loved it. She hadn’t been the only bitch enjoying herself though, he noticed. He had glanced over towards the corner of the room when he had first smelt the musk of another female in the room. His teeth showed through a large grin when he saw what was going on over on the couches.

He began angling his cock inside of Supergirl’s body as he bent back to watch the short blonde haired girl fuck the shit out of the bouncy brunette.  It was the best free show he could have asked for.

 _At least with this lot of females,_ he decided. _Damn lez-happy fems._

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’m going to cum! Shit! I’m-“

“Yeah!? Well good fer you!” Lobo looked back to the perky girl he was with now. Her whole body was flushed with the efforts of sex. He could feel her ass tightening around his dick. It felt like she was trying to break his cock right off. “Yer so tight in ‘ere, I think I’m gonna blow through yer stomach when I get off.”

He laughed and continued beating into her, now with even more force. He felt his cock press deeper than before and knew he’d bruised her before she started screaming. She was a good fuck though and just kept on taking it, providing not so much as a plea for a decrease in speed.

“Oh, I like you, girly!” He let go of her face and took both hips into his hands. “Tell ya what. The Main Man is gonna do somethin’ real special fer ya. He’s gonna let you taste his spunk. How’d ya like that?”

“God! Yes!” Linda demanded in a rather alarmingly aggressive voice. “Cum in me! Do it! Fucking blow your load off right in my ass!”

Lobo snarled with pleasure at the Super’s enthusiasm. All at once, his cock slipped from her tight ass and forced its way into her surprisingly even tighter but smoother cunt. Then, with a few more good thrusts and one final series of jerks, his body finally felt long awaited release.

Supergirl’s back arched and her tummy dipped low as she gave a silent scream. The force of his shot was more than she had expected. She also hadn’t been prepared for the final swell of his cock or how tight her own body had become. His body was unreasonable durable and she had managed to clench around his girth with full strength. She’d never been able to do that before and the feeling was too good. She couldn’t breath.

Lobo’s body emptied into Supergirl’s. Once the stiffness in his swollen member eased a little, his stick was pushed out by a powerful contraction of muscles and an eruption of female liquids.

Supergirl inhaled and finally let out a loud scream as she forced the orgasm through her body. Her entire body shook with the effort even after the excrement stopped and she fell down onto the floor. She panted and pressed her face to the cool section of the wall.

“My-god,” she huffed out the words in heavy breaths.

“Close enough.”

Supergirl laughed and readied to relax after the vigorous fucking, but Lobo had other ideas. He pulled her head over and rubbed his soaked cock against her face. She winced from the stink and feel of the sticky limb, and then looked up at Lobo with an aggression.

“Really?” she scolded. Lobo just grinned down at her. She sighed, “Fine.”

She began licking off the mix of mess that covered the large man’s lower head and then worked her way around his shaft. After a while, she noticed his dick didn’t seem to be deflating. She gripped the base with one of her hands and gasped.

“Are you serious?” She looked up at him. “You’re still hard? After that?”

“Czarnian’s egos,” he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Tha Main Man has one hell of an appetite.”

“Wow. Really? Damn.” She stared down the huge cock in her face and wondered if she would be able to take the beast again.

“One more good fuck like that, and I’ll consider us even.” His eyes were set on Linda’s. He knew she wouldn’t refuse him.

“You’d just take it from me if I said no, wouldn’t you?”

“Damn right!”

Supergirl stood, her legs a little shaky. “All right, big boy.” She steadied herself and took in a deep breath. Suddenly, she felt up to the challenge. “Let’s do this.”

Lobo’s enjoyment was obvious. He was smirking boldly and he cracked his neck in a roll. “All right. Let’s say we make ourselves more comfortable.”

The two listened to Mary Marvel’s howls of pleasure as they ventured over to the opposite side of the room. There, Lobo took a seat in the love seat that acted as a normal sized seat for his muscular form. He crashed down then gestured for Supergirl to come over onto his lap. She obeyed and placed herself over his dick again. She reached back to grab his cock and let out a small yell when the small of her back was grabbed and she was pulled forward.

Lobo took her breasts into his mouth and began to suck on them enthusiastically. She moaned and felt her body become more eager for the swollen alien prick. Linda took hold of the thick package and lined it up with her pussy’s inflamed lips.

“Round two,” she stated. Then laughed as she shouted, “Fight!”

The massive pale skinned body and all its veins vanished back inside of her body. She bit her lower lip then stopped and settled for gritting her teeth as she started to rock back on the head. Lobo still had her tits, but she was able to take the first three inches all the same.

“Damn it! It’s so fucking thick. I don’t think I can-“

“Here,” Lobo said after popping off his treat. “Let me help.”

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, bobbing her up and down a few times while lowering her. His cock slipped deeper and deeper into her already threateningly tight body. She cried out and gripped his strong pecks with her fingernails. When she clawed too deep, the wounds just healed back over.

 

Another voice rang out in the room. “Powergirl!”

Mary’s newly tainted body squeezed the vibrator desperately, and then the girl broke. A small stream of cum and piss leaked out from between Mary’s lower lips and she shuddered as her body fell forward.  Kara pulled the vibrator from Mary’s ass and handed it absent-mindedly to the girl. She sat back on her heels and gave a deep and heavy sigh.

“Well that was fun.” Powergirl stretched and let her muscles relax. Then she noticed the screaming and remembered the other two partygoers in the room. “Oh yeah.”

Kara looked over and saw that Lobo and Linda had moved places. Now they were against the far wall. Supergirl was riding Lobo’s huge cock and she looked like she was having a time of it. Powergirl looked back down at the still panting Miss Marvel. She smiled and decided she wasn’t done with the girl yet.

“Mary, be a dear would you?”

“Huh?” Mary rolled over and stared at Powergirl. “What?”

“I think poor Supergirl could use our help.”

Mary glanced over at the scene going on in the other half of the strip club. A low moan rattled in her sore throat. Powergirl couldn’t tell if it was from frustration or arousal at first, then it became clear. “How can I help her?”

Powergirl grinned. “Come on.”

Kara led her apprentice over to where the other two were fucking and lowered the girl to her knees in-between Lobo’s legs. Mary took the hint immediately. She reached out and grabbed Super’s hips just below Lobo’s hands. That caught the big guy’s attention and he looked over to see two more super horny super heroes had joined him and his current favorite female.

Lobo didn’t stop Mary from easing the speed at which Supergirl was riding him. He allowed her to slow the bounce and was rewarded with another good feeling.

Mary pressed her tongue to the area between the male alien’s balls and began lapping at them with her tongue. She worked her way up his shaft and eventually began soaking the five inches of his cock that continuously vanished in Supergirl’s body with her spit. Once his member was soaked, she pulled back and held out the tip of her tongue.

Super had been happy for the assistance. With the new form of lube slicking up her runway, she had been able to start riding and dipping down much easier. Lobo’s entire cock vanished and then reappeared slowly as she rode him passionately.

“Oh god,” she moaned. “You fucking cock is huge. Feels-oh-so fucking good.”

Mary Marvel looked over to Powergirl and gave a small pout. “It tastes funny.”

“Oh, poor thing.” Kara pressed a hand to the girl’s cheek. “Here, let me wash that out of your mouth for you.”

Lobo watched with Supergirl as Powergirl picked Mary Marvel up and positioned her upside-down, with her shoulder blades on the ground and her lower back supported by the arm of the chair Lobo was sitting in. In that pose, Mary’s ass was left in the air and she was folded a little awkwardly. However, her strong core muscles made it an easy enough position to hold. She just hadn’t been sure why she was put in it until Kara made her move.

Kara took the vibrator that Mary had still been holding. Then, Powergirl straddled Mary’s face. With the blonde’s legs on either side of her head, Mary had a straight line to the other woman’s cunt. She celebrated the reunion of Powergirl’s body and her face by sucking on Kara’s clit while tonguing her piss slit.

Powergirl moaned loudly and sat back on Mary’s face. She smiled and chewed on her bottom lip as the pleasure soaked her partner’s face. Kara then took the vibrator and began massaging Mary’s body with it. She started making small vibrating circled around Marvel’s virgin opening and grinned at the idea. Energy surged through her as Mary moaned in her twat. Kara grinned and pushed the fake cock lower before slipping it back into the brunette’s ass. Once there, Powergirl slipped her other hand’s fingers into Mary’s untouched body.

Lobo watched intently as Supergirl began to bounce more feverishly on his lap. He reached out and gripped Powergirl’s hair and forced her face down into the cunt she was finger fucking. She obliged and began licking at Mary’s layers while she fingered her with one hand and fucked her ass with the other.

Powergirl finally found her treasure, but just too late. Her own body clenched and she realized she’d been too excited to hold back. She sprayed piss and cum all over Mary’s face. Her nails scraped the tender walls of Marvel’s body and then she felt the tight cavern pulse. Then she too was covered in a small spray of fluids.

“Damn females. Shit.” Lobo gripped hold of Supergirl’s wrists and pulled down. He forced his cock as deep as it was long and started to gyrate his hips wildly.

“Fuck!” Supergirl cried and screamed and tossed her beautiful blonde hair from side to side as her body was shaken. Then she felt a familiar swell in Lobo’s cock and she clenched her body as tightly as she could and tried to close her thighs as much as possible. She gritted her teeth from the effort and then pushed as hard as she could.

Supergirl’s body loosened in the back and squeezed tighter in the front. Lobo began ramming his length inside of her despite the force with which she threatened his dick. He shot once, then the rest followed as he continued to jerk inside of her body.

The two came hard. Their cocktail spurted from her figure when she came off of his dick. She laid still on his chest save for her own heaving lungs. He let her fisted fingers press into his pecks and her sweat soaked stomach to roll against his. Their muscles massaged each other as they both caught their breath.

After everything began to stabilize again, Supergirl sat up and crossed her arms. She looked deadpan at Lobo and asked, “So, am I clear?”

He pulled a cigar from his pants and lit it up. Taking in a deep puff and blowing it over Supergirl, he grinned. “Yeah, that should do it. But-uh-ya know, if you ever want another good fuck, all ya have ta do is give the Main Man a call.”

She laughed at the notion. “Me? Call you? Ha! Not likely.”

He shrugged. “No skin off my dick.”

They both shared a good rivalry laugh then, but they both knew that wouldn’t be their last encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!   
> If you liked it, please give kudos and comments. Thanks guys.

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not condone the sexist/raping acts in this fiction. Please remember it is just fiction for the sake of fiction. Women deserve to be treated respectfully and should never be treated in the manner mentioned in this fiction unless you are in a close relationship and they ask you to for kinks sake. Thank you.)


End file.
